Una era de muerte
by danniaveronica.aguirregarnica
Summary: Ha ocurrido un apocalipsis zombie y las únicas sobrevivientes son las hermanas Frozt, Anna y Elsa, quienes tratan de sobrevivir lo más que puedan mientras intentan encontrar sobrevivientes
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Qué tal?, ahora decidí adentrarme en otro tipo de historias y como no he visto que haya historias de zombies de Frozen, pues quise hacer una, espero les guste**

Frozen no me pertenece y menos sus personajes

_Una era de muerte_

Una chica de cabello platinado, vistiendo un uniforme escolar, corría, esquivando todos los zombies a su alrededor, hacia una casa de dos pisos de color café

Elsa pov

Me encuentro corriendo a casa, tratando de esquivar a todas esas personas que por alguna razón intentan atacarme, suerte que soy mas rápida que ellos

Llego a casa y entro lo mas rápido posible, cerrando la puerta y atrancándola con lo que pueda, no quiero que esas cosas entren

Después busco a mis padres y a Anna, pero escucho un ruido en el segundo piso de mi casa, me tenso al reconocer de quien era el grito, es Anna

Corro rápidamente al cuarto del que provenía el grito, casi me caí al correr tan rápido por las escaleras, pero ahora no me importa

Entro al cuarto y lo primero que veo es a mis padres convertidos en esas cosas intentando atacar a Anna, Anna está encerrada en el armario, pero las puertas parecían que no iban a aguantar mucho, yo no pierdo el tiempo y busco algo para atacarlos, pero por accidente tire algo ocasionando que ellos volteen a verme, me quedo parada al verlos, su piel luce gris y sus ojos están blancos sin vida, mientras que tienen heridas en algunas partes de su cuerpo

Se acercan rápidamente a mí, yo no alcanzo a reaccionar y reacciono cuando los dos se abalanzan a mi, yo los sostengo a los dos del cuello, pero son muy fuertes y poco a poco se van acercando mas a mi

Escucho como Anna sale del closet

Anna!-le grito y siento como ella voltea a verme-Anna ayúdame!-le grito de nuevo, mas yo se que ella esta aterrada por lo que está viendo y que no se moverá de ahí-Anna no hay tiempo!-le grito y parece que al fin capto que necesitaba moverse, escucho como se aleja y baja al primer piso

Después de unos segundos ella regresa y siento como se acerca cada vez mas, entonces siento como la sangre cae en mi cara, Anna le a enterrado un cuchillo en la cabeza a mi padre y este a traspasado su cabeza, siento que el cuerpo de mi padre deja de hacer fuerza, lo suelto y este cae al suelo

Luego veo a Anna viendo a mi madre que sigue forcejeando conmigo, veo a Ana y ella me ve ami, conozco esa mirada, se que ella no quiere hacerle nada

Anna se que no quieres hacerlo-le dijo mientras seguía agarrando a mi madre para que no me hiciera nada-pero tienes que hacerlo- le dije seria

No quiero-dijo ella agachando su cabeza, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Entonces dame el cuchillo-le dije mientras sujetaba a mi madre con una mano y estiraba la otra para que me diera el cuchillo

Anna lo piensa un poco, pero me lanza el cuchillo, este cae directo al suelo

Demonios-maldigo a mis adentros el cuchillo aparte de caer en el suelo cayo un poco lejos de mi, trato de ingeniar algo para ir por el cuchillo, pero mi madre logra zafarse de mi agarre y va directo a mi, me muevo lo mas rápido que puedo para sujetarla, mientras escucho los gritos de mi hermana, por suerte pude sujetar a tiempo a mi madre, la sujeto del cuello con los dos brazos

Veo el cuchillo y luego a Anna, entonces ella entendió, esa ya no era nuestra madre, ahora era uno de esos monstruos

Anna corrió hacia el cuchillo y sin pensarlo lo enterró en la cabeza de mi madre, esta cayó al piso rápidamente

Volteo a ver a Anna y esta ve el cuerpo inerte de mi madre, unos segundos después me voltea a ver y corre a abrazarme, ahora puedo ver mejor su estado, esta vestida con una falda verde oscuro y con una blusa negra, usando unos zapatos negros, ella al igual que yo estaba cubierta de sangre

Tranquila-le digo, acaricio su cabello, nos encontramos acostadas en la cama de nuestros padres, ella está llorando en mi pecho, mientras esta abrazada a mí, después de unos minutos ella se tranquiliza, pero no me suelta-ahora sí, dime ¿qué paso?-le pregunte suavemente para que no se pusiera a llorar otra vez

Bueno todo empezó….

_Flashback_

Anna pov

Me encontraba en mi cuarto haciendo mi tarea cuando escucho un grito, al momento se que proviene de mi madre, salgo del cuarto prácticamente volando

Me dirijo lo mas rápido que puedo al cuarto de mis padres, cuando entro veo a mi madre y a mi padre peleando contra otro señor, pero es señor no lucia normal, este tenía la piel grisácea y tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo

Después de unos segundos ese señor consigue morder a mi padre, mi padre cae rápidamente al suelo mientras un charco de sangre se forma a su alrededor, mi madre grita demasiado fuerte lo que ocasiona que el señor se dirija hacia ella

Mi madre tarda en reaccionar, lo que ocasiona que el señor se abalance sobre ella y la muerda, mi madre cae al suelo y mi padre, el cual ya está casi muerto, consigue un cuchillo y logra encajarlo en la cabeza de ese señor provocando que este caiga al suelo

Yo veo la escena horrorizada, mis dos padres están muriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos

Mi padre cierra los ojos, yo empiezo a llorar al darme cuenta de que ya paso a otra vida, pero sin embargo mi padre se levanta

¿Padre?-pregunto un poco esperanzada, pero sin embarga mi padre me voltea a ver, por un momento me quedo helada, su mirada se ve tan blanca y sin vida, mientras que toda su ropa esta manchada con sangre

El empieza a corre hacia mí y yo muy apenas puedo moverme ya que el cuarto no era muy grande, de pronto mi padre cae al suelo, volteo a ver la razón de la caída de mi padre y ahí está mi madre viéndome, ella también esta manchada con mucha sangre

Anna!-me grita-corre y escóndete rápido, yo sujeto a tu padre!

Y tan pronto como termina la oración yo corro a encerrarme en el armario de su cuarto, por unos momentos escucho los gritos de mi madre y los raros ruidos que hace mi madre, en ese momento estaban muy asustada y triste, mis padres estaban muerto y tal vez Elsa también

Elsa!-digo algo fuerte, lo cual no debí haber hecho, ya que al parecer mis padres escucharon eso, entonces siento como ellos empiezan a golpear las puertas del armario, mientras yo solo intento de que no las abran

_Fin flashback_

Nadie pov

Y eso después de eso tu llegaste-dijo Anna bostezando por el cansancio, Elsa sonrió de medio lado, estaba feliz de que su hermana estuviera viva, pero a la vez triste, ya que sus padres no habían sobrevivido

Será mejor que te vayas a dormir pequeño copo de nieve-dijo abrazando más a su hermana-pero primero tienes que darte un baño

Las dos se pararon y cada una se fue a su respectivo cuarto

Elsa pov

Salí del baño y me puse mi ropa, esta eran jeans azul cielo, una blusa de manga larga, de color cielo, una chaqueta azul oscuro y unos tenis azul oscuro, mi cabello estaba peinado en una trenza la cual caía libremente por mi hombro

Me dirigí al cuarto de Anna, quería ver como estaba, no era muy fácil de superar perder a tus padres, a mí también me dolía, pero este no era tiempo para estar llorando por eso, ahora lo mas importante era saber que íbamos a hacer

Toque su puerta y espere a que me dejara pasar

Adelante-escuche que dijo, pase y ella estaba acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo, estaba vestida con unos jeans color verde oscuro, una blusa sin mangas del mismo color que sus jeans y unos tenis del mismo color

Me acosté junto a ella, nos quedamos en silencio, voltee a verla después de unos minutos y ella me estaba viendo

Elsa-me llamo y yo le preste toda la atención-se que por ahora estamos bien aquí, pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando tengamos que salir de aquí?-no conteste a esa pregunta, no sabía que contestar

Bueno pues…-me quede pensando por un momento-solo tratar de sobrevivir-dije simplemente

Y después el silencio volvió a reinar el cuarto, hasta que se escucharon ruidos y golpes del primer piso, Anna y yo nos miramos asustadas, sabíamos lo que estaba pasando, esas cosas estaban entrando en la casa


	2. sobrevivir

_Sobrevivir_

Anna pov

Veo a Elsa con miedo, de seguro esas cosas vienen a matarnos y sinceramente yo todavía no quiero morir

Veo como Elsa se levanta rápidamente, yo hago lo mismo, ella camina a la puerta y yo lo intento detenerla, tal vez esas cosas ya están afuera y en cuanto abra la puerta nos hagan algo

¿Estás loca o qué?-le digo y ella solo me dirige una mirada seria-¿Qué tal si esas cosas ya están afuera?

Anna, si no salimos de aquí entonces nos quedaremos atrapadas-me dijo y se soltó de mi agarre y abrió la puerta

Cuando salimos no había nada ni nadie afuera, suspire de alivio, aunque los ruidos seguían ahí, Elsa empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, yo la seguí

Bajamos al primer piso y ella se dirigió rápido a la cocina

Anna-me hablo y voltee a verla, ella me estaba dando la espalda-ve y busca una mochila o algo y tráela rápido-me ordeno, yo no dije nada solo fui por la mochila, aunque estaba asustada por todos los ruidos que se oían afuera, aparte de que aquí abajo se oían mas fuertes que en el segundo piso

Regreso con Elsa y ella tiene mucha comida en la mesa, voltea a verme, pero no dice nada, yo solo meto las cosas en la mochila al igual que ella, cuando acabamos, ella se cuelga la mochila en la espalda

Bien, supongo que hay muchos por enfrente, así que no podemos salir por ahí-dice pensativa-ahí que Salir por atrás-dice decidida, nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás y todo esta desierto

Elsa abre la puerta y sale, yo la sigo, nos escabullimos y vimos a todas esas personas en la puerta de la casa, yo solo miro con miedo todas esas cosas

Elsa me hace una seña para que la siga y es lo que hago, las dos estamos caminando de cuclillas, luego de unos minutos empezamos a caminar normalmente

Estuvimos así por un rato hasta que legamos a un edificio abandonado, Elsa entra y después yo entro

Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche-dice ella dejando la mochila en el suelo-iré a investigar, ¿quieres ir?-me ofreció Elsa

No, gracias, estoy muy cansada, creo que descansare un rato-le digo y busco un lugar en el suelo y me recuesto

Bueno-dice antes de salir de mi vista, yo cierro los ojos y me pierdo en el mundo de los sueños

Elsa pov

Deje a Anna durmiendo y fui a investigar este lugar, tal vez haya algún sobreviviente o algo que nos ayude a sobrevivir

Camino unos cuantos minutos por un cuarto investigando todo, pero me aburro y decido ir a otro cuarto

Llego a un cuarto algo grande y lo único que veo son escritorios, sillas y papeles, tal parece que aquí no abra nada, pero sin embargo quiero seguir buscando, presiento que hay algo aquí que me pueda servir

Busco en algunos cajones y encuentro una navaja

Perfecto-susurro, sonriendo de medio lado, esto sería muy útil

Sigo investigando los demás cuartos y lo único que encuentro es un saco de dormir, se lo daré a Anna cuando regrese

Después de un rato me canso y vuelvo con Anna

Ella está dormida en una esquina del cuarto y un hilo de baba cae por su cara, sonrió al verla, se ve muy tierna

La dejo dormiré en la posición en la que esta, aunque me gustaría levantarla para que duerma en el saco, pero se ve muy tranquila así que mejor la dejo dormida

Veo que esta temblando un poco, como no iba a temblar si solo tenía una blusa sin mangas y la noche estaba un poco fría

Me quite la chaqueta y la puse encima, dejo de temblar al sentir el calor que le daba la chaqueta

Me recosté a un lado de ella y cerré los ojos

Anna pov

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente al sentir la luz del sol darme directo en la cara, ya cuando estaba más consciente me di cuenta que tenia la chaqueta de Elsa encima de mí, la busco con la mirada y la veo sentada viendo por la ventana

Me levante de donde estaba y me acerque lentamente a ella, ella escucho mis pasos y volteo a verme con una sonrisa

Buenos días-dijo sonriendo cálidamente

Buenos días-dije también sonriendo cálidamente-¿Qué haremos hoy?-le pregunte

No se-dijo ella y se quedo pensando por unos cuantos minutos-primero creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, no quiero que una de esas cosas entre y nos haga algo-dijo parándose

Bien-le conteste y la seguí, ella levanto la mochila y la colgó en su hombro

Vamos-dijo y observe que la mochila tenía un saco de dormir

¿Eso es lo único que encontraste?-le pregunte, señalando el saco, ella volteo a verlo

No, también encontré esto-dijo enseñándome una navaja, yo me quede viendo la navaja y luego la voltee a ver-nos servirá de mucho-me dijo y siguió caminando

Seguimos caminando por unos cuantos minuto, cuando se escucho un gruñido proveniente de mi estomago

Elsa me volteo a ver con una sonrisa, yo solo me sonroje un poco y baje la cabeza

Ten-dijo dándome una barra de chocolate, di un salto de alegría y tome la barra rápidamente, era una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo, empecé a comerlo mientras observaba como Elsa sacaba otra barra de chocolate y empezaba a comerlo

Después de unos minutos volvimos a empezar a caminar, pero después de unos minutos vimos una de esas cosas caminar cerca de nosotras, las dos nos detuvimos y Elsa saco la navaja yo me escondí detrás de ella

Después de unos segundos esa cosa paso por enfrente de nosotros, pero no nos hico nada, Elsa guardo la navaja en su bolsillo y empezó a caminar muy cerca de esa cosa

Elsa-le susurre, ella alzo una mano, en señal de que no hablara

Después de unos minutos ella seguía caminando alrededor de esa cosa, examinándolo, Elsa me acerca a esa cosa y me pone enfrente de el

Ahora que lo veo mejor, es un chico, se ve joven, de cabello rubio algo largo y algo fornido

Me le quedo viendo por unos cuantos minutos, luego veo a Elsa y en su rostro ahí una sonrisa de victoria, no sé porque, pero simplemente no quiero hablar

Elsa y yo seguimos nuestro camino, dejando a esa cosa atrás, parece que ahora nos encontramos en el centro de la ciudad, ya que veo muchos edificios, así como carros, casi todos destruidos

Elsa-le digo y ella voltea a verme-¿qué fue lo que paso allá atrás?

Veras Anna, acabo de descubrir algo nuevo, esas cosas reaccionan al ruido-me dijo sin dejar de verme a los ojos

Eso significa que mientras estemos calladas esas cosas no nos harán nada-le dije, llegando a esa conclusión

Sí, pero tampoco hay que tocarlos-me dijo volviendo a caminar, nos quedamos calladas y entramos a un edificio, ya adentro, investigamos un poco, por suerte esas cosas no estaban ahí adentro

Entramos a una oficina y Elsa me prestó el saco de dormir, ya había oscurecido hace un rato, pero hasta ahora habíamos encontrado un lugar donde descansar

Observe que ella se acostó en una esquina de la oficina, yo me acosté a un lado de ella, ella solo me dirigió una mirada y cerró los ojos

Buenas noches Elsa-dije recostando mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras me acomodaba en el saco de dormir

Buenas noches Anna-me dijo, luego caí dormida


	3. muerte

**Hola, ¿Qué tal?, espero que les guste el capitulo, me tarde un poco más en escribirlo aunque sea un poco más corto que los demás, pero bueno espero les guste, gracias por leerla y dejar reviews**

**Guest: si pienso hacer una pareja, yo creo que sería Elsanna, todavía no lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que si**

**Saililove-chan: me da gusto que te guste :)**

_Muerte_

Anna pov

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que esas cosas empezaron a atacar, Elsa y yo habíamos estado buscando sobreviviente, pero no encontramos a nadie

Ahora nos encontrábamos caminando por una calle, no parecía haber nadie ahí, solo autos chocados y edificios abandonados, Elsa iba al frente, yo solo la seguía, las dos íbamos muy calladas, yo sabía que no debíamos de hablar mucho o sino esas cosas vendrían a atacarnos, ya había pasado una vez mientras dormíamos en un edificio

_Flashback_

Buenas noches Elsa-dije recostando mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras me acomodaba en el saco de dormir

Buenas noches Anna-me dijo, luego caí dormida

Unos minutos después de eso, escuchamos ruidos, las dos nos paramos de donde estábamos y salimos de la habitación donde estábamos

Caminamos por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar la fuente de esos sonidos, decidimos bajar a las puertas principales y mientras más nos acercábamos, los ruidos se hacían más fuertes

Nos acercamos a las puertas principales y había toda una horda de esas cosas tratando de entrar

¿Pero qué?-dijo Elsa viendo la puerta, que se rompería en cualquier momento-¿Cómo demonios nos escucharon?-dijo tomando cualquier objeto que estuviera en su camino, para ponerlo en la puerta y que esas cosas no entren

Entonces recordé, cuando estábamos investigando las oficinas, Elsa había ido a una oficina, pero yo en cambio fui a la puerta de enfrente, cuando llegue a la entrada, vi unos cuantos tubos y por alguna razón, pensé que esos tubos nos servirían para luchar contra esas cosas, el único problema es que esos tubos estaban fuera del edificio, después de unos minutos me decidí Salir para tomar un tubo, me acerque a ellos e intente tomar uno de ellos, pero al parecer eran mucho más pesados de lo que pensaba, tomo uno, pero, al momento de levantarlo, los demás caen al suelo, ocasionando un fuerte ruido, yo asustada, al saber que esas cosas se atraían por el ruido, corrí al edificio y cerré las puertas rápidamente, después de eso regrese con Elsa

Voltee a ver a Elsa y empecé a ayudarla, mas todas las cosas que pusimos no sirvieron de nada, eran demasiadas de esas cosas y pudieron romper la puerta sin ningún problema

Elsa y yo empezamos a correr, pero esas cosas eran muy rápidas, entonces siento como alguien me jala del brazo

Era Elsa y se dirigía a una ventana, la abre y salta por ella, después me da la mano y yo salgo por la ventana, caminamos por la estrecha barda que había ahí

Veo hacia abajo y siento como casi me caigo, por suerte Elsa me sujeto antes de poder caer

No mires hacia abajo-me susurro en el oído, sentí escalofríos en mi espalda al sentir su respiración en mi oído, ella se separa de mí y yo asiento, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a otra ventana, yo entro primero y luego ayudo a Elsa a entrar

El cuarto esta algo vacio, es una oficina cualquiera como las demás, Elsa abre la puerta y voltea a ver hacia los lados, cuando se asegura que no hay nadie salimos, caminamos silenciosamente por los pasillos, Elsa esta con el cuchillo en mano

Llegamos a la salida y hay unas cuantas de esas cosas ahí, no hacemos ningún ruido y salimos del edificio

_Fin flashback_

Seguimos caminando por la calle, pero entonces escuchamos un ruido, volteamos a ver y nos encontramos que un carro había sido volcado por unas personas, pero estas personas no se parecían como las demás, están parecían estar vivas

Idiotas-dijo Elsa, la voltee a ver, ella tenía el ceño fruncido-hay que salir de aquí-dijo y se volteo empezando a caminar

Pero Elsa y ¿si ellos tienen algún lugar refugio?-le pregunte y ella me volteo a ver seria

Anna, crees que ellos le van a dar hogar a personas desconocidas-me dijo sarcásticamente-y mas e medio de esto-termino de decir, entonces me detuve a pensar, lo que Elsa decía era cierto, ellos solo nos querrían matar en cuanto nos vieran-además, han hecho demasiado ruido con ese auto, es mejor salir de aquí antes de que esas cosas vengan-dijo volteándose de nuevo para empezar a caminar de nuevo, pero entonces escuchamos los gritos de las personas atrás de nosotros

Volteamos a verlos y la escena que vimos no me gusto nada, esos chicos estaban siendo atacados por esas cosas, y esas cosas ahora se dirigían a nosotros, al parecer nos escucharon hablar

Elsa tomo de la muñeca y nos dirigimos a un edificio, en cuanto entramos corrimos a buscar un lugar, entonces sentí como Elsa me metía en un cuarto

Quédate aquí-me dijo Elsa, entonces cerró la puerta, me quede ahí, después de unos minutos dejo de escuchar los ruidos de esas cosas

Ahora me doy cuenta que estoy en un armario, observo todo lo que ahí a mi alrededor, pero nada me sirve, entonces salgo del armario arriesgándome, camino por el pasillo, hacia la dirección donde se escuchaban los ruidos

Al final del pasillo hay dos puertas, las abro y veo demasiados cuerpos tirados en el suelo, Elsa se encuentra en medio de la habitación, tocando su estomago, del cual salía demasiada sangre, entonces me empecé a preocupar, pensaba en lo peor

Me acerque a ella rápidamente, ella estaba jadeando y solo me veía, me di cuenta que al lado de ella estaba la navaja tirada

¿Elsa?-le pregunto, ella solo me sonríe-¡Elsa! ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto acostándola en el suelo mientras observo su herida, se ve demasiado grande y sale demasiada sangre de ella

Yo….acabe con ellos-me dice con una sonrisa, mientras ve a todos lados, yo veo todos los cuerpos sorprendida

Elsa tú te sacrificaste-dije viéndola, mientras muchas lagrimas salían de mis ojos-¿¡porque!?¿¡Porque lo hiciste!?-le grite

Por ti-me dijo con una sonrisa, yo la vi con sorpresa, nos quedamos viendo por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que un quejido me saco de mis pensamientos-Anna-me dijo débilmente-tengo sueño-me dijo y me empecé a preocupar mucho

No cierres los ojos-le dije pero ella empezó a cerrarlos de poco apoco hasta cerrarlos por completo, sentí como su cuerpo se tornaba frio, mucho más de lo que siempre esta-¿Elsa?-le pregunto moviéndola un poco-¿¡Elsa!?-empiezo a moverla frenéticamente, pero no hay respuesta, entonces me doy cuenta, Elsa está muerta

Me levanto, recojo la navaja y salgo de ahí, sintiendo como Elsa poco a poco se levanta, no doy vuelta atrás


	4. sueño

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza es solo que tenia semana de exámenes(malditos exámenes), pero bueno aquí está el capitulo**

**Paula Hudson: me da alegría que te guste, solo te digo que leas para que sepas lo que paso con Elsa**

**Guest: no se, solo quería hacerlo(?**

**Ziu: que bien que te guste**

_Sueño_

Me levanto agitada y sudando, empiezo a llorar

¿Anna?-escucho la voz de Elsa, volteo a verla, esta me está mirando muy preocupada, yo no digo nada solo me lanzo a abrazarla, ella me corresponde el abrazo e intenta tranquilizarme acariciando my cabello-tranquila, tranquila-me susurra, dándome un beso en la frente, yo sigo llorando en su pecho

Después de unos minutos me tranquilizo y dejo de abrazarla para verla a la cara, sonrió al verla, pero después regresa el miedo y la abrazo más fuerte

Anna, no tan fuerte-me dice pero no le hago caso, cierro mis ojos y caigo dormida de nuevo

Elsa pov

Anna se a quedado dormida encima mío, me preocupa saber qué es lo que paso para que despertara gritando y llorando, pero eso se lo preguntare en la mañana, no me gustaría despertarla ahora

Cierro los ojos y me vuelvo a dormir

Nadie pov

Ya había amanecido, pero las dos hermanas seguían dormidas, después de un tiempo la Elsa empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y vio a Anna dormir encima de ella, sonrió para sí misma, volteo a ver hacia la ventana que había en la pared, el sol ya estaba afuera

Anna-llamo a la pelirroja, moviéndola un poco, pero esta seguía muy dormida-Anna-la llamo un poco más alto, moviéndola un poco más, esta vez sí despertó-buenos días dijo Elsa, viendo a la pelirroja

Buenos días-dijo Anna, frotándose los ojos y bostezando

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Anna despertara completamente, volteo a ver a su hermana y sonrió, pero luego recordó su sueño y la abrazo del cuello fuertemente

Anna, no tan fuerte-dijo Elsa, devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana

¿Estás bien?-pregunto Anna

Yo estoy…bien-dijo Elsa, algo confundida por la pregunta

Anna poco a poco se fue despegando del cuerpo de su hermana, con una sonrisa en el rostro, salió del saco, se levanto y ayudo a Elsa a pararse

¡Que bien!-exclamo Anna, abrazando otra vez a su hermana, solo que esta vez con menos fuerza

Después de unos segundos la soltó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, Elsa tomo la mochila, guardo el saco dentro de ella y salió detrás de Anna

Salieron del edificio y se adentraron a la carretera, después de unas horas de caminar, se decidieron parar a descansar y comer algo

Elsa abrió la mochila un poco de comida que tenía en la mochila, las dos empezaron a comer, Elsa observo dentro de la mochila y vio que no quedaba mucha comida dentro

Ya casi se nos acaba la comida-dijo Elsa, aun viendo dentro de la mochila-tendremos que buscar mas-dijo cerrando la mochila y volteando a ver a Anna, esta solo asintió

Siguieron caminando por unas cuantas horas, pero no encontraron nada más que autos abandonados, ya estaba oscureciendo y las hermanas todavía no encontraban un lugar donde quedarse

Las dos seguían caminando, pero escucharon como una rama se rompía, Elsa saco su navaja y Anna se puso detrás de ella, todo se quedo callado, las dos chicas no hacían ningún movimiento, hasta que vieron como unos arbustos se movían

Minutos después, algo salto del árbol, pero esto no era una de esas cosas, sino que un perro, este era de color café, de color blanco en el pecho y parte de la cara y su hocico era de color negro

¡Mira, es un perrito!-dijo Anna corriendo hacia el perro y se hinco a la altura del perro, para acariciarle la cabeza, el perro solo cerró los ojos y se dejo acariciar por Anna-¿nos lo podemos quedar?-pregunto Anna volteando a ver a Elsa, sin dejar de acariciar al perro

Elsa se quedo pensando por unos segundos-no lo sé-dijo Elsa

Lo tomare como un sí-dijo Anna, abrazando al perro, Elsa vio a su alrededor, solo había autos alrededor y ya era de noche

Pasaremos aquí la noche-dijo Elsa, dejando la mochila en el suelo y sacando el saco, dándoselo a Anna

Bien-dijo Anna y se recostó cerca de un auto, el perro se acostó a su lado, Elsa se acostó en un lugar un poco más alejado y durmió

Elsa pov

Ya era de día, yo me levante y para mi sorpresa, Anna estaba durmiendo a mi lado, junto con ese perro

Trato de levantarme, mas Anna me está abrazando y no m deja, quito su brazo y al fin me puedo levantar, veo a mi alrededor y todo sigue igual

Después de unos minutos escucho como alguien se levanta, volteo a ver, esperando que sea Anna, pero, es una de esas cosas, esta se dirige hacia nosotros

_¿Cómo demonios nos encontraron?-_pienso y saco mi navaja, corro hacia esa cosa y la entierro en su cabeza, su sangre cae en mi cara, casi vomito al olerla, el cuerpo de esa cosa cae al suelo, pero, esto todavía no acaba, atrás de esa cosa, venían muchas mas

No pierdo el tiempo y levanto a Anna

¿Qué pasa?-pregunta al sentir que la sacudo rápidamente

No hay tiempo-le digo-vámonos-me paro tomo la mochila, ella se para y dobla el saco, pero en cuanto voltea y ve a esas cosas dirigirse a nosotros, se asusta y solo se queda parada, yo la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo fuera de ahí, salimos de la carretera y nos dirigimos a un bosque

Estuvimos corriendo por mucho tiempo, hasta que accidentalmente, me tropecé con una rama y caí directo al suelo, Anna cayó encima de mí

Auch-fue lo único que dije, sentía todo el peso de Anna encima de mí, sentí como todo el peso se iba, me levante y vi a Anna parada al lado mío y a ese perro sentado a su lado, ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca me preocupe en ver que el nos estaba siguiendo

¿Estás bien?-me pregunta a Anna, yo solo asiento y me levanto, escuchamos como una rama se rompe, rápidamente saco mi navaja y volteo a ver hacia donde se escucho la rama, lo que veo es un chico, este era alto, delgado, su cabello era de color pelirrojo, este vestía una camisa azul oscuro, encima un chaleco blanco, unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas botas negras

El se acerco mas, yo le apunte con mi navaja y el levanto sus manos, el perro le empezó a gruñir y ladrar, yo voltee a verlo con una ceja levantada, y luego vi a Anna, ella trato de tranquilizar al perro

¿Quién eres?-le pregunte, el bajo las manos

Primero de todo, ¿podrías bajar eso?-me dijo, pero yo no baje la navaja-bien-dijo suspirando-me llamo Hans-me dijo, yo baje la navaja-veo que han encontrado a Sven

¿A quién?-pregunte confundida

A Sven-dijo el apuntando en dirección al perro, el cual ya estaba más tranquilo

¿Es tuyo?-le pregunte

No, era de un amigo-dijo volteándose a verme

¿Dónde está tu amigo?-le pregunte curiosa

Murió-dijo fríamente

Siento tu perdida-le dije acercándome y tocándole el hombro

No importa-dije él sonriendo un poco-oigan ¿tienen un lugar donde quedarse?-pregunto después de unos minutos

No-contesto Anna, la cual ya estaba a mi lado

Vengan conmigo, mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí-ofreció, no estaba muy segura de aceptar su oferte

Claro-acepto Anna antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, yo solo la mire y no dije nada

Entonces que esperan, vengan-dijo empezando a caminar, nosotras lo seguimos


	5. Aliados

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, al fin pude acabar el capitulo, no he tenido tiempo estos días, por estar haciendo otro proyecto, que es muy importante para mí, pero bueno, ya no digo más, espero les guste el capitulo**

**Paradise cat: lo siento, pero no pienso hacer Helsa, no es una pareja que me llame mucho la atención como para escribir sobre ella, perdón si te decepcione, pero no me llama la atención escribir sobre esta pareja**

**Guest: si, tranquilo, solo fue un sueño, por ahora muajajaja(?**

_Aliados_

Elsa pov

Nos encontrábamos caminando por el bosque, Hans iba al frente, Anna iba en medio y a su lado iba Sven, el ya estaba más tranquilo, aunque aun así mantenía distancia con Hans, yo iba atrás, vigilando que ninguna de esas cosas estuviera cerca

Así que ¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto Hans, tratando de iniciar una conversación

Yo me llamo Anna y ella es mi hermana Elsa-dijo Anna

¿Había alguien más con ustedes?-pregunto Hans, sin detener el paso

No, solo somos nosotras dos-respondió Anna, yo estaba callada, no quería hablar, no confiaba en el

Después Hans solo se quedo callado, seguimos caminando, hasta llegar a una reja, muy grande diría yo, Hans abrió la reja, y Anna y yo solo nos quedamos calladas, estábamos muy embobadas viendo lo que teníamos enfrente, enfrente de nosotros había una jardín muy grande, había un pasillo de piedras, las cuales llevaban a una mansión, esta era de color blanco, tenia gárgolas encima, lo cual le daba un toque tétrico, tenía muchos banderines decorando la mansión, estos eran de color azul y tenían una I y una S en medio, no sabía lo que significaba, pero parecía muy importante aquí

¿Qué significan esos banderines?-fue Anna la que pregunto, tal parecia que tenia la misma duda que yo tenía, Hans las vio y sonrió

Significan las Islas del Sur, el lugar de donde proviene mi familia-dijo él, orgulloso

No eres de aquí ¿cierto?-pregunto Anna

No, mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí hace algunos meses-dijo el-vengan, vamos a entrar-dijo el empezando a caminar hacia la entrada, Anna y yo lo seguimos

Entramos y nos quedamos sin habla, sin duda era más hermosa por dentro que por fuera, el lugar donde estamos es una sala, en medio de esta hay un candelabro gigante, debajo del candelabro hay una pequeña mesa, enfrente de esta ahí dos escaleras separadas, que cuando llegan a la cima, chocan y te llevan a dos pasillos, cada uno va en distinta dirección al otro, mientras que abajo, hay dos puertas de cada lado, estas son de color blanco, Hans nos dirige hacia las escaleras y subimos, nos conduce a el pasillo que está a la izquierda

Caminamos por unos cuantos minutos, yo veo todos los cuadros que hay alrededor del pasillo, supongo que es toda la familia de Hans, caminamos hasta que nos detenemos en una puerta blanca, Hans la abre y nos invita a pasar, cuando las dos entramos, el entra y cierra la puerta, yo veo la habitación, esta es muy grande y acogedora, la cama está enfrente de la puerta, esta es lo suficiente grande como para dos personas, sus sabanas son azules, en un lado de la habitación, hay cuatro sillones, todos están alrededor de una mesita de centro y al otro lado de la habitación hay unas puertas de color blanco

Esta será tu habitación Elsa-dijo Hans-ven Anna, te mostrare la tuya-dijo abriendo la puerta, mi hermana salió-por alla esta el baño y hay ropa para que te cambies-dijo apuntando hacia las puertas que estaban a un lado de la habitación, yo solo asentí, después de eso el salió de la habitación

Yo me recosté en la cama, suspire, hace días que no me recostaba en una cama, y esta ara muy suave, voltee a ver el armario, me levante de la cama y camine en dirección hacia el armario, lo abrí y vi demasiada ropa, me tardo tiempo en escoger algo de entre todas esas cosas, pero al final elegí un pantalón negro, con una blusa azul oscuro, arriba un suéter azul cielo y mis tenis azul oscuro, me meto al baño, y este es grande, de color blanco, me quito la ropa que llevaba puesta, la pongo en el cesto que está ahí y me meto a la tina, dejo que el agua corra y empiezo a bañarme

Después de una hora, al fin salgo del baño, con mi ropa ya puesta, me recuesto en la cama, mi cabello aun sigue mojado, pero no me importa mojar la cama, cierro miso ojos y me duermo

Anna pov

Camino detrás de Hans, su casa es demasiado grande y hermosa, me deja sin palabras, me imagino como ha sido su vida, aunque sinceramente, no me gustaría vivir como él, caminamos hacia la habitación de enseguida a la de Elsa, el abre la puerta y me invita a pasar, después de que yo paso, el pasa, cerrando la habitación

Supongo que querrás estar cerca del cuarto de tu hermana, así que por eso he decidido que tu cuarto será este-dijo, yo vi el cuarto, era justamente el mismo que el de Elsa, solo que este en vez de ser blanco, era de color verde -por allá hay ropa para que te cambies y el baño está al lado-dijo apuntando hacia unas puertas de color verde

Gracias-le dije, el salió de la habitación, yo camine hacia las puertas, las abrí y vi demasiada ropa, me tarde mucho pero al fin pude elegirla, era un pantalón verde oscuro, con una blusa de color morado, mis tenis de color verde oscuro

Entro al baño, este es muy grande, de color blanco, yo empiezo a quitarme la ropa, y es cuando apenas me doy cuenta de que aun tengo puesta la chaqueta de Elsa, me la quito y la abrazo un poco, tengo mucho que agradecerle, sin ella, no creo que estaría aquí ahora mismo

Después me meto a la tina y me empiezo a bañar, después de una hora acabo de bañarme, me visto y salgo del baño

Me recuesto en la cama y me quedo viendo al techo, recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado antes de llegar aquí, nos han pasado muchas cosas, me sorprende saber que estoy aquí, entonces siento que alguien se sube a mi cama, volteo a ver y veo a Sven

Hola Sven-le digo y el saca su lengua, yo me levanto y me siento en la cama, le empiezo a acariciar la cabeza, ya me había olvidado de él, desde que entramos estaba muy embobada como para siquiera recordarlo-desde hace cuanto estas aquí ¿eh?-le pregunto, sin esperar una respuesta, el solo me ladra y yo le sonrió, el se acuesta y yo me acomodo a su lado, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida


	6. Pequeñas mentiras

_Pequeñas mentiras_

Anna estaba dormida pacíficamente en su cama, hasta que un golpe en la puerta la despertó

¿Sí?-pregunto adormecida, se sentó en su cama

Anna-escucho la voz de Hans al otro lado de la puerta-la cena está casi lista-le aviso

Ya voy-dijo ella, se levanto, pero sintió que había alguien encima de ella, era Sven, el estaba dormido tranquilamente en su regazo, sonrió para sí misma, movió un poco a Sven, el se levanto bostezando y estirándose, cuando termino, volteo a ver a Anna-hey amigo, hay que ir a cenar-dijo y el perro se paro, ella se vio en el espejo, su cabello era todo un desastre, empezó a peinarlo en dos trenzas

Después de unos minutos ella salió y empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo, con Sven al lado, hasta que llego a la sala principal, empezó a bajar por las largas escaleras de la mansión, debajo estaba Hans, sonriéndole, cuando bajo las escaleras, Hans los guio hacia una de las puertas que estaban a su izquierda, entraron y Anna vio el enorme cuarto

En este había muchas pinturas, justo como en el pasillo, en medio de todo el cuarto se encontraba el largo comedor, encima de este había un candelabro, no tan grande y hermoso como el de la sala principal, pero, este era también bonito, y al otro lado del comedor había una puerta blanca, Hans empezó a caminar hacia el otro borde del comedor, Anna lo siguió, cuando llegaron al otro borde, Hans tomo una silla, ofreciendo a Anna sentarse en ella

Gracias-agradeció Anna sentándose, Sven se sentó a su lado en el suelo, luego Hans se sentó en una silla enfrente a Anna, ella vio a todos lado buscando a alguien con la mirada, mas solo estaban ellos dos ahí-¿dónde está mi hermana?-le pregunto a Hans

La invite a cenar, pero ella dijo que no tenía hambre-dijo Hans-pero bueno-dijo él, tratando de iniciar una conversación-dime Anna, ¿cómo es que ustedes dos han llegado tan lejos?, porque digo, sobrevivir a esas cosas no es nada fácil, por suerte yo tengo un lugar donde resguardarme

Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, no ha sido nada fácil, pero, por suerte tengo a Elsa, ella es la que ha estado cuidando de mi desde que esto paso-dijo, recordando el primer día en el que Elsa y ella tuvieron que matar a sus padres-y sinceramente no creo haber sobrevivido sin ella-finalizo suspirando-¿y tú?-la pregunta tomo un poco por sorpresa a Hans, pero el solo le sonrió

Pues bueno, no ha sido muy fácil que digamos, pero he podido arreglármelas, aunque lamentablemente tuve algunas perdidas-dijo el viendo hacia el suelo

Lo siento por tus perdidas, yo también he tenido pérdidas-dijo Anna, tratando de reconfortar a Hans

No importa-dijo Hans-y también lo siento por tus pérdidas-dijo y le sonrió, Anna solo le regreso la sonrisa, entonces una persona entro al comedor, esta estaba vistiendo un traje de color negro, tenía una bandeja en cada mano

Señor-dijo el hombre fríamente, entregando una bandeja a Hans, abriéndola, mostrando adentro un plato, este contenía pescado, arroz y puré, el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia Anna-señorita-dijo el hombre, Anna le dio una sonrisa, el hombre también sonrió y le entrego la otra bandeja que tenia, dentro también contenía lo mismo que en el plato de Hans

Gracias-dijo Anna, sonriéndola al hombre, el hombre solo hizo una reverencia y se fue-no sabía que había alguien más aquí-dijo empezando a comer

Si, ellos son mis sirvientes-dijo Hans también empezando a comer, el señor regreso con un plato con comida para perro, este se la entrego a Sven

El resto de la noche paso tranquilamente, cuando los tres terminaron de cenar, Hans invito a Anna a enseñarle su hogar, después cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto

Anna estaba recostada en su cama, Sven encima de ella, dormido, ella acariciaba su pelo, mientras pensaba en que hacer, estaba aburrida y no tenía nada de sueño, había dormido casi toda la tarde, decidió ir al cuarto de su hermana, se paro lentamente, quitándose de encima a Sven, por suerte parecía que tenía el sueño pesado, así que no se despertó, salió de su cuarto y empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto en el que estaba su hermana, cuando llego toco la puerta y espero por una respuesta

Pase-oyó la voz de Elsa, abrió la puerta y la vio, sentada en la orilla de su cama, viendo hacia el frente distraída

Hola-dijo Anna, tratando de llamar la atención de su hermana

Hola-dijo Elsa, la volteo a ver con una sonrisa, palmeo el lugar a su lado, Anna se acerco y se sentó, las dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos-¿Qué pasa?-al fin pregunto Elsa, su hermana solo había entrado y se había quedado callada y ella se estaba preocupando un poco

Nada, solo no podía dormir y decidí venir a verte-dijo sonrojándose un poco-¿Por qué no quisiste cenar?-pregunto viendo a su hermana, ella solo la vio confundida

De que hablas-dijo confundida

Es que Hans y yo fuimos a cenar, y cuando no te vi le pregunte dónde estabas y él me dijo que no tenias hambre-le conto a su hermana, ella solo la vio mas confundida

Hans no me pregunto nada-dijo seria

Entonces ¿porque me dijo que te había peguntado?-ahora Anna era la que estaba confusa

Te mintió-dijo simplemente

Y ¿porque crees que no te preguntaría?

Porque no le agrado-dijo cruzándose de brazos

No lo creo, yo creo que olvido preguntarte y no quiso admitirlo, ya sabes cómo son los hombres con su orgullo-dijo Anna, Elsa solo suspiro, su hermana siempre creía que todos eran buenas personas, iba a decir otra cosa, mas decidió dejar ese tema

Y bien, no puedes dormir ¿eh?-dijo Elsa cambiando de tema, Anna solo asintió-entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?, yo tampoco puedo dormir

Qué tal si salimos a tomar algo de aire, Hans me enseño muchos lugares que te encantaran-dijo entusiasmada

Está bien-dicho eso, Anna jalo a Elsa fuera de su habitación, afuera Anna guio a Elsa a un pequeño jardín, ahí las dos solo se sentaron debajo de una árbol y observaron la luna

Qué hermoso-dijo Anna asombrada, Elsa la vio y sonrió, a su hermana siempre le había gustado ver la luna y las estrellas, tenía que aceptarlo a ella también le gustaba ver la luna, pero le gustaba más sentir la brisa de la noche, además todo se sentía en paz, eso era algo que las dos hace días que no sentían, Elsa cerró los ojos, sintiendo la fría brisa de la noche, Elsa se recostó en el tronco del árbol, entonces sintió un peso encima de ella, abrió los ojos para ver que era Anna, la chica se acostó encima de ella, viendo la luna, Elsa sonrió, empezando a jugar con una trenza de su hermana

Pasadas las horas, las hermanas volvieron a la habitación de Elsa, las dos se acostaron en su cama, abrazadas

Buenas noches-dijo Anna con una sonrisa

Buenas noches-dijo Elsa también con una sonrisa, las dos cerraron los ojos y durmieron pacificamente despues de tantos dias


	7. Snow

**Kyosuke 29: que bien que te guste el fic, me hace muy feliz saber eso, no tienes nada que agradecer, yo siempre voy a subir capítulos sin problema alguno y no te preocupes, no voy a dejar de subir capítulos**

**Linux129: que bien que te guste!, me alegra saber eso, aunque lamentablemente no puedo poner Helsa, no es una pareja de la cual me guste escribir, así que lo siento, pero no creo poner esa pareja, aunque gracias por ser mi fiel seguidora, eso también me alegra**

_Snow_

Elsa pov

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de dormir algo mas, pero, la luz del sol no me dejaba, suspire, no me servia de nada seguir acostada, así que trate de levantarme, más un peso a mi lado no me dejaba, voltee a ver y ahí estaba Anna, abrazándome, sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, me gusto poder pasar tiempo con mi hermana, después de esto no hemos hecho nada en días, quito su mano de mi y al fin me paro, veo el reloj de pared, ya son las 12, volteo a ver a Anna y la sacudo un poco

¿Qué pasa?-pregunta adormilada

Es hora de levantarse-digo, ella bosteza un poco y vuelve a acostarse-Anna-la llamo, mas ella no me hace muevo un poco más, pero me ignora, entonces se me ocurre una idea-Anna, Hans vino y trajo chocolates, dijo que eran para ti, pero, como veo que no te levantas me los comeré yo sola-al decir esto ella prácticamente salta de la cama

¡Chocolate! ¿Dónde?-pregunta, volteando a todos lados, yo rio ante su actitud, ella me voltea a ver, yo rio un poco más al ver su cara, se ve algo enojada, me doy la vuelta para ir al closet y elegir lo que voy a usar hoy, mas siento un golpe en mi espalda, me volteo para ver que era y veo una almohada en el suelo, luego veo a mi hermana, la cual esta viendo hacia otro lugar, fingiendo no haber hecho nada

Anna-le digo, ella me voltea a ver

¿Sí?-pregunta inocentemente, yo recojo la almohada del piso y se la lanzo a la cara, ella casi cae al piso, supongo que use mucha fuerza al tirarla-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunta, frunciendo el ceño, trato de reprimir una risa al ver su cara, mas mantengo mi actitud seria

¿Por qué hiciste tu eso?-pregunto

¿Qué cosa?-pregunta

Tirarme la almohada-digo, manteniendo mi actitud seria, aunque resulta algo difícil

¿¡Yo!?-exclama sorprendida-como crees que le haría eso a mi querida hermanita que adoro tanto-dice actuando exageradamente, trato de no reír ante lo que dice, aunque sea muy difícil puedo mantener mi actitud seria

No hagas que no sabes nada-digo seriamente-de seguro esa almohada saldrá volando mágicamente hacia mi-digo con sarcasmo

Nunca sabes lo que la magia puede hacer-dice moviendo sus manos en el aire, yo aguanto un poco la risa, ella voltea para ver la ventana, yo aprovecho la oportunidad y levanto la almohada, me acerco lentamente a ella y cuando voltea la golpeo con la almohada, ella casi se cae de la cama-¡Elsa!-dice, cruzándose de brazos

¿Qué pasa querida hermanita?-pregunto

¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunta aun con los brazos cruzados

¿Qué cosa?-pregunto confundida

Golpearme con la almohada-dice apuntando la almohada, que ahora está en el suelo

¿Yo?-pregunto sorprendida, llevándome una mano al pecho-yo jamás le haría eso a mi querida hermana que tanto amo-digo exageradamente, ella me ve con el ceño fruncido, pero, luego se para, toma la almohada y se dirige hacia mí, yo tomo otra almohada y así empezamos nuestra pelea de almohadas

Duramos minutos golpeándonos, hasta que ya no podemos mas, nos sentamos en el suelo, las dos riendo, mientras veíamos el desastre que hicimos en todo el cuarto, cuando nos tranquilizamos nos quedamos calladas, volteo a ver a Anna y se me ocurre algo, me acerco a ella silenciosamente y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas, ella ríe mientras trata de zafarse de mi agarre, mas soy un poco más fuerte que ella

¿Te rindes?-pregunto, ella solo asiente repetidamente

Si…si me rindo!- dice, yo paro de hacerle cosquillas y me siento en el suelo, ella trata de tranquilizarse, cuando está más tranquila se sienta a mi lado

Vamos-digo parándome, luego ella se para-de seguro Hans nos está buscando-o la esta buscando a ella-ve a tu cuarto a darte un baño-digo y empiezo a oler mí alrededor y luego tapo mi nariz-apestas-digo con una sonrisa

Que graciosa-me dice ella sarcásticamente-tú también apestas-dice y sale del cuarto, yo camino hacia el closet y empiezo a buscar la ropa que voy a usar hoy

Tardo unos minutos en escogerla, cuando acabo me dirijo al baño y empiezo a bañarme

Después de media hora salgo del baño, con mi ropa ya puesta, hoy he elegido un short negro y una blusa azul oscuro, salgo de mi cuarto y ahí está Anna, caminando por el pasillo

Hola-digo observándola, trae puesto una falda verde y una blusa negra sin mangas

Hola-dice sonriente-Hans dijo que fuéramos a comer y me dijo que te avisara-dice y empieza a caminar, yo la sigo, no conozco muy bien esta casa, solo conozco los lugares que me enseño Anna

Vuelvo a recordar el día de ayer, sonrió, fue una bonita noche, aunque toda la noche tuve hambre, por suerte Anna no se dio cuenta, porque si no hubiera ido con Hans para preguntarle si podía hacerme algo, y yo no tenía ni tengo ganas de verlo, aunque le agradezco que tome en cuenta a mi hermana

Bajamos por las escaleras y nos dirigimos a una de las puertas que estaba a la izquierda, entramos y observo todo el cuarto, es demasiado grande y en medio esta un comedor, muy largo, también tiene muchos cuadros alrededor, Hans está sentado al otro lado de la mesa, nos sonríe al vernos, las dos caminamos hacia él, Anna se sienta en frente de él y yo me siento a su lado

Hola chicas-nos saluda-veo que han dormido bien-dice, las dos sonreímos un poco, después sale un señor con un traje puesto, me sorprendo, pensé que no había nadie más aquí, estaba muy equivocada, el tiene tres bandejas en sus manos, se dirige hacia Hans

Señor-dice fríamente y le entrega la bandeja, quita la tapa, dejando ver un plato lleno de pollo y verduras, luego se dirige a Anna y le entrega la bandeja-señorita-dice, Anna le sonríe y él le sonríe de vuelta, luego se dirige a mí y me entrega la ultima bandeja-señorita-dice en tono frio

Gracias-digo, viendo mi plato, el me da una sonrisa y se va-no sabía que había más personas aquí

Si, son empleados que trabajan para mi familia-dice el, empezando a comer, los tres comemos callados, cuando acabamos de comer, Hans pregunta-y ¿Qué van a hacer hoy?

No teníamos planeado nada, ¿Por qué?´-pregunta Anna

Es que, todos los días acostumbro a salir para buscar sobrevivientes y me preguntaba si me querían acompañar-dice, yo veo a Anna, ella me voltea a ver

Yo voy, no se Elsa-dice, yo suspiro, me gustaría salir de aquí, odio estar encerrada, además podría cuidar a mi hermana, no confió en el

Bien-digo después de unos minutos

Bueno-dice Hans y se para-vengan conmigo-dice, Anna y yo nos paramos y lo seguimos, salimos de la enorme mansión y nos dirigimos a una pequeña casa de madera, Hans saca unas llaves y abre la puerta, nos invita a pasar y las dos entramos, luego el pasa y cierra la puerta

La casa no es muy grande, mas tiene demasiadas armas en la pared, veo todas las armas, pero para en un rifle, me acerque y me le quede viendo por unos cuantos segundos, no muchos, pero los suficiente para que Hans se haya dado cuenta

Es una hermosura ¿cierto?-dice el, yo asiento sin voltear a verlo-toma-dice, se acerca y me lo da, yo lo tomo y noto que es algo pesado, lo observo por unos segundos y luego apunto-es el mejor que tengo, yo no sé usarlo bien, mi especialidad es con metralletas, mi padre me enseñaba cuando era pequeño, te puedes quedar con el si quieres-dice, yo lo volteo a ver sorprendida

¿En serio?-pregunto, el asiente-gracias-digo con una sonrisa

Sabes usarlo ¿cierto?-pregunta, yo asiento

Si mi padre me enseño cuando era pequeña, puedo disparar con los ojos cerrados-digo orgullosa

Bien-dice y voltea a ver a Anna, mas ella solo nos está mirando a nosotros dos-¿no vas a tomar algo Anna?-pregunta Hans

Ah…yo no soy de usar armas-dice apenada

Entonces solo te daré esto-dice y le da un pistola-es algo pequeña, pero te ayudara a defenderte-dice, luego el toma una metralleta y se dirige a nosotras-¿nos vamos-pregunta, Anna y yo asentimos, salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al portón, Hans lo abre, nosotras salimos, después lo cierra y pone el candado, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, nosotras lo seguimos-bien, no regresaremos hasta la noche, solo iremos hasta la carretera, observaremos alrededor y después regresaremos ¿entendido?-explica, las dos asentimos, los tres nos quedamos en silencio

Tardamos casi una hora en llegar a la carretera, cuando estamos ahí, escuchamos un ruido, volteamos a ver de dónde provino el ruido, luego veo dos de esas cosas acercarse a algo, yo saco mi rifle y apunto, todo está en silencio y siento la mirada de los dos en mí, no hago caso y me relajo, apunto a una de esas cosas y disparo, esa cosa cae al piso, luego apunto a la otra y disparo, también cae al suelo

Buen tiro-dice el, empezando a caminar hacia donde esas dos cosas estaban antes, yo sonrió

Gracias-digo, empiezo a caminar junto a él, Anna va a mi lado

No sabía que podías hacer eso-dice ella sorprendida

Nunca te dije-dije, luego los tres nos quedamos callados, cada vez que más nos acercamos, podemos ver lo que hay ahí, son dos chicos, de cabello blanco, con trajes blancos, su piel pálida, el chico que parece menor abrazando al que parecía ser el mayor

Chicos-los llamo Hans una vez que estábamos ahí, los dos lo voltearon a ver, el mayor escondió al menor detrás de él-tranquilos, no les haremos nada-dice el

¿Quién eres?-pregunta el chico

Hans, mi nombre es Hans South-dice el, alza su mano hacia los chicos, el mayor lo mira dudoso, pero al final toma su mano

Marshall Snow-dice fríamente, el otro chico deja de esconderse en la espalda de su hermano y se nos queda mirando

Y ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta Anna, acercándose al chico

Yo…yo soy Olaf-dice el chico

¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-nos pregunta Marshall

Yo soy Anna Frozt y ella es mi hermana Elsa-dice alzando una mano a Marshall, luego yo hago lo mismo

¿Tienen un lugar donde quedarse chicos?-pregunta Hans

No-respondió Olaf-Marshmallow y yo hemos estado durmiendo en las calles-dice Olaf

No me llamo Marshmallow Olaf, recuerda es Marshall-dice el chico, rodando los ojos

Pero a mí me gusta llamarte así hermano-dice Olaf

¿Por qué?-pregunta Marshall

Porque eras muy suave como un malvavisco-dice Olaf, abrazando a su hermano, el bajo la cabeza, yo pude observar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Pero mi nombre es Marshall, y no me gusta que me digas Marshmallow-dice, luego voltea a vernos-no tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos

Pues vengan con nosotros-ofreció Hans, Marshall lo vio dudoso

No lo sé-dijo Marshall

Vamos, no puedo dejarlos aquí, no me gustaría saber que no sobrevivieron esta noche-dice Hans, Marshall voltea a ver a Olaf, luego suspira

Bien-dice el

Vengan-dice Hans, empezamos a caminar de vuelta, en el camino conocemos mejor a los dos chicos

Marshall tiene 15 años, Olaf tiene 5 años, sus padres murieron cuando Olaf nació, desde entonces habían estado viviendo en un orfanato llamado _Ice castle, _cuando todo esto ocurrió, los dos estaban jugando en un parque con sus demás compañeros de orfanato, según Marshall, eran un grupo de 5, pero todos se separaron al ser atacados

¿y crees que sigan vivos?-pregunta Anna, Marshall niega con la cabeza

No, eran como 100 de esas cosas cuando nos separamos, por suerte a Olaf y a mí no nos siguieron, pero a ellos si-explica, luego nos quedamos callados, ya habíamos llegado a la mansión, ahora Hans estaba abriendo la reja

Entramos y Hans cerró la reja, entramos a la mansión

Vengan chicos, les enseñare sus habitaciones-dice Hans, empieza a subir las escaleras con los chicos siguiéndolo, yo me quedo en el primer piso con Anna

Pobres chicos-dice Anna, bajando la vista al suelo-ellos no merecían esto

Nadie merece esto-la corrijo, ella me voltea a ver-pero ya no podemos hacer nada-digo, me dirijo a la puerta

¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Anna

Saldré a tomar aire-digo, abro la puerta y salgo, empiezo a caminar por los enormes jardines de la mansión, hasta que encuentro el árbol de ayer, me siento y me recargo en el tronco, entonces me doy cuenta, todavía tengo el rifle, lo tomo y lo observo, suspiro, lo dejo en el suelo, por ahora no creo necesitarlo, veo el cielo, la luna está en su punto más alto, no me había dado cuenta que ya había oscurecido, supongo que he estado caminando horas, poco me importa

Me quedo sentada por mucho tiempo, cuando me canso, me paro y me dirijo a la mansión, entro y todo está en silencio, me dirijo a mi cuarto, entro y dentro veo a Anna dormida en mi cama, sonrió, me recuesto a su lado y caigo dormida


	8. pesadilla

_pesadilla_

Vamos Elsa, mama y papa nos esperan-dijo una pequeña Anna, corriendo por un pequeño monte

Ya voy Anna-dijo Elsa, riendo y tratando de alcanzar a la pequeña Anna-no vayas tan rápido, podrías hacerte daño

Sí, sí, claro, ya sé, no iré rápido porque me podrá pasar algo-dijo la pequeña Anna, comenzando a correr más rápido, Elsa camino un poco más rápido, tratando de alcanzar a Anna-alcánzame Elsa-dijo la pequeña Anna, riendo y corriendo más rápido, Elsa comenzó a correr, mas cada que casi alcanzaba a Anna, ella corría más rápido,

Pasados los minutos, Elsa ya no podía correr más, ella tenía mucha condición física, mas ahora mismo sentía que mover sus pies era más difícil que antes, mas no paraba, porque sentía que si lo hacía, algo malo pasaría, su hermana seguía corriendo, ella tratando de alcanzarla, entonces ya no pudo más y tuvo que parar, se tiro al suelo, ya no podía seguir, entonces sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, volteo y vio a su hermana, sentada, con una sonrisa en su rostro

Tan rápido te cansaste, Elsita-Elsa abrió los ojos, ese nombre no lo había usado nadie, aparte de ella, cerró sus ojos, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, solo pensar en ella, la hacía querer llorar-venga, atrápame de nuevo-dijo Anna, empezando a correr de nuevo, Elsa se paro lentamente y empezó a seguir a su hermana

Vamos Anna, estoy cansada-dijo Elsa, tratando de atrapar de nuevo a su hermana, mas esta se fue corriendo, se estaba cansando cada vez más, llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de atrapar a su hermana, pero era algo imposible, se sentó en el suelo, viendo a su hermana correr sin parar, ella se quedaría ahí hasta que su hermana se cansara, cerro sus ojos, sintiendo la briza del aire chocar con su cara, ya no había ruido, todo estaba en silencio, todo estaba tan tranquilo

Abrió los ojos de golpe, todo estaba muy silencioso, ya no escuchaba a Anna, se paró de inmediato

¡Anna!-grito, viendo a los lados

¡Elsa!-escucho el grito de su hermana-¡Elsa! ¡Ayúdame!-grito de nuevo, ella siguió el grito, corrió por unos minutos, hasta llegar con su hermana, cuando vio la escena que estaba pasando frente a ella, quedo paralizada

Frente a ella se encontraba Anna, acostada en el suelo, sangre cubría todo su cuerpo, a su lado había más personas, Elsa no se atrevió a verlas, sabia quienes eran, en frente de ello estaba un auto volcado, prendido en fuego, se acerco lentamente a su hermana, vio su cuerpo, manchado completamente en sangre, sus ojos cerrados, se inco y observo a su hermana más cerca, se acerco a su pecho y no escucho nada, lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, acerco su mano al cuello de Anna, nada, no sentía nada

Anna-dijo, moviendo un poco a su hermana, mas no había respuesta-Anna-hablo más fuerte, todavía nada-¡Anna!-grito, perdiendo la paciencia, empezó a mover mas el cuerpo de su hermana

_Mira lo que hiciste_-escucho una voz a su espalada, volteo y no encontró a nadie

¿Anna?-pregunto esperanzada

_Todo esto es tú culpa_-dijo de nuevo la voz, Elsa solo se quedo callada-_mira lo que hiciste, por tu culpa ella está muerta-_volteo a ver el cuerpo inerte de su hermana, Elsa negó con la cabeza-_por tu idiotez ella se ha ido para siempre, todo esto es tu culpa-_Elsa solo negó de nuevo-_por eso nadie te ama, nadie te soporta-_Elsa volvió a negar

No es mi culpa, fue un accidente, yo no…yo no quería hacerlo-dijo ella, empezando a llorar, recordando esa noche

_Fuiste tú la que conducía, fue tu culpa-_dijo_-solo recuerda, otro estúpido error tuyo y ella va a ser la que sufrirá las consecuencias-_ dijo, luego no volvió a escuchar nada mas

Cerró los ojos, luego los volvió a abrir, encontrándose en una habitación oscura, trato de sentarse, mas sintió un peso encima de ella, volteo, viendo que era, su hermana estaba aferrada a ella, durmiendo, Elsa quito el brazo y se sentó, observando a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, se paró de la cama y se puso una chaqueta, salió del cuarto, se dirigió a las escaleras, bajo y se dirigió a la puerta

¿A dónde vas?-paro al escuchar la voz de su hermana, volteo a verla, la miraba preocupada-te fuiste por mucho tiempo, te espere en tu cuarto, pero como no llegabas decidí quedarme ahí

Ella no contesto, solo quería salir a caminar un poco, vio uno de los sillones de la mansión, ahí se encontraba su rifle, no recordaba haberlo puesto ahí, se acerco al sillón y tomo el rifle, tomo unos cartuchos y los guardo en sus bolsillos, volteo a ver a su hermana, la cual ya había bajado las escaleras

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Anna, ahora más preocupada

Nada, solo quiero caminar-dijo, camino hacia la puerta, pero su hermana hablo de nuevo

Te acompañare-dijo la menor, acercándose más a Elsa

No-dijo Elsa-quiero ir sola-dijo fríamente, le sorprendió un poco hablar así, mas no le importo

Pero…

No-la interrumpió Elsa-yo quiero estar sola-dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió de ahí, sin esperar una respuesta de su hermana, empezó a caminar por los jardines de la enorme mansión, volteo a ver la reja, quería salir, mas Hans tenía las llaves, lo único que le quedaba era escalar la enorme reja

Elsa pov

Me acerco a la reja y empiezo a escalarla, es algo difícil, pero logro escalarla, empiezo a caminar lejos de la mansión, perdiéndome en el bosque, estoy horas caminando, veo el cielo, ya esta amaneciendo, de seguro Anna está preocupada, pero eso no me importa, ahora me tengo que alejar de ella

Camino en dirección a la mansión, no quiero regresar pero no tengo de otra, es el único lugar en el que podría sobrevivir, además ahora estoy cansada, solo quiero ir a dormir un poco, me acerco y veo a Anna sentada fuera de la puerta de la mansión, parece estar dormida, entonces veo a Hans salir, el se acerca a Anna y la abraza, ella lo abraza, parece muy preocupada, Hans voltea a ver la reja y es donde me ve, abre los ojos sorprendido, mueve un poco a Anna y ella lo voltea a ver, el apunta hacia mí, ella me voltea a ver y empieza a correr hacia la reja

Anna pov

Camino esperando a Elsa, se fue hace unos minutos, me preocupa que haya salido sola, camino hacia la ventana para solo ver a Elsa escalar la reja e irse, salgo por la puerta e intento alcanzarla, pero ya está algo lejos

Demonios-maldigo, no voy a salir, pero no me puedo quedar aquí, que pasa si una de esas cosas le hace algo, me siento en un escalón y cierro los ojos, no me moveré hasta que Elsa llegue

Pasan horas hasta que escucho ruidos, abro los ojos esperando ver a Elsa, pero solo es Hans

¿Anna?-me llama-¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a tu cuarto a descansar-dice, yo niego con la cabeza

No, Elsa salió hace horas y no me moveré de aquí hasta que ella regrese-digo, el me mira dudoso, pero al final se sienta a mi lado

Entonces me quedo contigo-dice, los dos nos quedamos callados-¿En serio has estado sentada desde hace horas?-pregunta, tratando de empezar una conversación

Si, no me he movido de aquí-digo, los dos nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, el suspiro después de unos minutos-entrare un poco, no tardo-entro a la casa, me quede sola, voltee a ver la reja, no había ningún rastro de alguien, solo arboles, el salió después de unos minutos-regrese-dice, luego me abraza, yo devuelvo el abrazo, espero Elsa llegue pronto, no quiero que nada le pase, el luego empieza a moverme, volteo a verlo, el apunta hacia la reja y yo volteo a ver lo que pasa, ahí está Elsa, parada viéndonos

Me levanto y corro hacia la reja, siento como Hans camina detrás de mí, cuando llego a la reja intento abrirla, pero está cerrada, volteo a ver a Hans, el ya está a mi lado, saca unas llaves de sus bolsillos y abre la reja, en cuanto la abre yo prácticamente salto a los brazos de Elsa

Ella se pone tensa y al final solo pasa un brazo por mi espalda, después la suelto y la golpeo en la cabeza, ella frota su cabeza

¡no vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste!-casi grito, furiosa, estuve horas sentada esperándola y al fin se atreve a regresar, ella solo me ignora y pasa por mi lado y camina en dirección a la mansión, yo tomo su muñeca-¿A dónde vas?

Estoy cansada-dijo, se deshace de mi agarre y empieza a caminar, entra a la mansión, yo entro después de unos minutos, me dirijo a su cuarto y ella ya esta acostada-Elsa-la llamo, pero al parecer ya está dormida, suspiro, después hablaremos, no quiero despertarla ahora, salgo del cuarto y me dirijo a la sala principal, ahí están los chicos a punto de salir-esperen chicos-digo, todos salimos y empezamos a caminar a las afueras de la mansión


End file.
